The Office (Boy)
by Fudando69
Summary: Bekerja sebagai Office boy memang tidak mudah, terlebih bagi seorang introvert seperti Lee Taeil. Desakan ekonomi yang mencekik leher membuatnya harus tetap bertahan. Namun bisakah ia tetap bertahan ketika harus satu tempat kerja dengan Woo Jiho, pria yang pernah diam-diam ditaksirnya saat SMA? BLOCK B ZICO X TAEIL (TAECO) - IKON HANBIN X JINHWAN (BINHWAN) YAOI - BL


**The Office (Boy)**

 **Author**

 **Ando Senpai**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Woo Jiho (Zico) X Lee Taeil (Taeco)**

 **Kim Hanbin X Kim Jinhwan (Binhwan)**

 **IKON & BLOCK B member as other cast **

**Rate : Untuk saat ini masih T hehehe**

 **Genre : Office Life - Drama - Romance - Yaoi - BL - Shonen Ai**

 **Disclaimer : Ikon punya YG dan Block B punya Seven Season.**

 **Summary : Bekerja sebagai Office boy memang tidak mudah, terlebih bagi seorang introvert seperti Lee Taeil. Desakan ekonomi yang mencekik leher membuatnya harus tetap bertahan. Namun bisakah ia tetap bertahan ketika harus satu tempat kerja dengan Woo Jiho, pria yang pernah diam-diam ditaksirnya saat SMA?**

 *******

 **Chap 1 : Interview**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku bolak-balik ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar memastikan kalau penampilanku sudah rapih atau belum. Aku menatap sosok diriku yang berada di dalam cermin. Semuanya sudah sempurna. Tak ada yang spesial memang, hanya stelan standart pencari kerja. Kemeja putih dengan celana kain berwarna hitam yang di padukan dengan jas berwarna senada.

Ah, jangan lupakan dasi yang melingkar rapih di kerah kemejaku. Serta sepatu fantaupel hitam yang sudah sejak semalam aku semir agar terlihat lebih bersih dan mengkilat.

Aku mencoba mengatur nafas agar terasa lebih rileks. Hari ini adalah interview kerjaku yang ke lima bulan ini. 3 kali di tolak dan satu kali tanpa kejelasan. Aku sudah menunggu 3 minggu sejak interviewku yang terakhir, namun sampai detik ini juga belum mendapatkan pemberitahuan. Karena aku tidak mau terlalu berharap lebih, jadi aku asumsikan saja kalau aku di tolak.

Itulah kenapa hari ini aku kembali melakukan interview kerja di salah satu perusahaan periklanan. Kali ini aku harus berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun yang terjadi. Ibuku mengancam akan mengusirku dari rumah kalau aku masih tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Ya, alasan aku mati-matian mencari pekerjaan adalah karena ibuku. Awalnya aku cukup puas dengan pekerjaanku sebagai pembuat tatto di studio milik temanku.

Memang sih penghasilannya tidak begitu besar, tapi aku senang karena pekerjaan itu sesuai dengan passionku. Tapi tidak dengan ibuku. Di usiaku yang sudah mencapai 27 tahun, ia masih berharap kalau aku mempunyai pekerjaan kantoran dengan penghasilan yang tetap.

Tadinya aku menolak keinginan ibuku yang satu ini. Aku bersikeras ingin bekerja sebagai tatto artist. Tapi siapa sih yang tahan di sindirin mulut pedas emak-emak setiap hari? Kuping ini rasanya panas sekali. Jadi akan kubuktikan pada ibuku tersayang kalau aku pasti bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan seperti yang dia inginkan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya mencari kerja itu susah sekali huhuhu T.T

Tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum interview di mulai. Hari ini sainganku lumayan banyak. Mereka terlihat sudah siap dan percaya diri. Entah mengapa itu membuatku sedikit nervous.

"Hwaiting. Kau pasti bisa, Lee Taeil!" aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku sudah pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Jadi tak perlu ada yang ku khawatirkan. Aku pasti bisa. Yosh, semangat! . . .

.

.

.

Semangatku sebelumnya entah hilang kemana saat aku memasuki ruang interview. Sebenarnya sih tak ada yang salah dengan ruangannya. Malah ruangannya cenderung terkesan nyaman dan cozy. Tapi entah kenapa buatku atmosfirnya justru terasa sangat berat sehingga membuat lututku gemetaran.

Oh, ayolah Lee Taeil, jangan sampai kau mengacaukan segalanya.

Setiap sesi interview di lakukan dengan 5 peserta. Masing-masing peserta mendapatkan 1 pewawancara yang akan menguji kami. Ini lebih baik dari pada 1 peserta di uji oleh semua juri. Di interview sebelumnya aku gagal total karena di cerca pertanyaan secara bersamaan oleh para juri. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena rasanya seolah-olah aku ini adalah seorang pesakitan yang sedang di interogasi.

Aku duduk di depan salah satu juri dengan perasaan gelisah. Aku mendapatkan seorang juri lelaki. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena ia masih mensortir berkas di hadapannya. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak kusia-siakan untuk sekedar mengatur nafas agar lebih percaya diri.

"Tolong perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah juri itu padaku.

"Anyeong haseo, Lee Taeil imni -" lidahku tiba-tiba tercekat ketika juri di hadapanku ini mengangkat wajahnya. Terkejut adalah hal pertama yang kurasakan. Wajah itu... Aku sangat mengenalnya. Woo Jiho sialan. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya di saat seperti ini!? Dan yang lebih sialannya lagi, kenapa dia menjadi semakin tampan?! Oh Tuhan, tolong buat aku menghilang kali ini saja!

"Permisi, bisa tolong perkenalkan dirimu sekali lagi?" aku tersentak kaget karena ia sudah membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu!" ia kembali mengulang perintahnya.

Ahh, suaranya belum berubah sama sekali. Malah suaranya saat ini terdengar lebih jauh lebih sexy dari pada dulu.

"Ah, maaf..." kataku dengan gugup. Aku mencoba untuk memperkenalkan diri lagi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya suaraku tidak mau keluar.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Oh ayolah, jangan sekarang. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku tidak ingin telihat seperti orang bodoh di depannya.

"Aanyeong... Hhasseo... Pperkkenalkan namaku adalah Lee Taeil..." sumpah aku gugup sekali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku ini sedang ngomong apa. "Uussiaku 27 tahun. Aaku llulussan da-dari Univversitas Su-Sunhwa."

"Uhm, Lee Taeil ssi. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Bisa tolong di ulangi?"

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Sialan, apa yang sudah kulakukan. Ahh, memalukan sekali. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja. /

Aku menyeka keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Aku hendak memperkenalkan diri kembali, tapi baru mengeluarkan suara sedikit Jiho langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Tak usah di lanjutkan. Kita lewati saja sesi perkenalannya." katanya. Ugh, kasar sekali.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku? Ohh, entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku sangat terluka huhuhu

"Jadi kau melamar untuk bagian staf pemasaran?" tanya Jiho seraya membolak-balik berkas lamaranku.

"Nde..." Sialan. Sikapnya benar-benar biasa saja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku. Err, sejujurnya kami memang tidak saling mengenal sih, tapi apa setidaknya ia mengingat wajahku atau gimana gitu.

"Di resume-mu tertulis kalau kamu tidak mempunyai pengalaman sama sekali. Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini?" entah kenapa aku kurang suka dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Rasanya seperti meremehkanku.

"Aku memang tidak punya pengalaman kerja di bidang periklanan sebelumnya karena setelah lulus kuliah aku bekerja sebagai tatto artist di studio milik temanku." jawabku dengan jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini? Apa kau tidak puas dengan pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku suka dengan pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Tapi aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru yang menantang diriku agar lebih baik." jawaban standart. Bagus Lee Taeil. Kau melakukannya dengan benar.

"Hmm, nilai akademismu lumayan juga. Tapi sayang kau tidak punya pengalaman apapun. Sejujurnya perusahaan kami sedang mencari orang-orang yang berpengalaman. Dengan resume-mu yang seperti ini rasanya sulit bagi kami untuk menerimamu." ujar Jihoo menjelaskan.

Aku sudah tahu kalau semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Dulu aku lulus dari Universitas dengan nilai yang tergolong baik. Aku pikir menjadi lulusan dari Universitas terkenal bisa menjamin diriku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan mudah. Tapi aku salah. Dunia kerja itu lebih kejam di bandingkan dengan saat-saat aku kuliah dulu. Tak peduli kau lulusan universitas mana, jika kau tidak punya pengalaman maka kau akan tersisih.

Mungkin kalau fresh graduate masih punya kesempatan untuk bersaing. Tapi tidak denganku. Di usiaku yang hampir mencapai kepala 3, seharusnya resume ku sudah terisi dengan beberapa pengalaman kerja. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman apa-apa di bidang ini. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di dalam diriku. Andai saja dulu aku tidak membuang-buang waktu dengan percuma, mungkin sekarang posisiku sudah lebih tinggi dari Woo Jiho.

"Dan lagipula apa kau tidak merasa terlalu tua untuk memulai sebuah karir? Aku tahu penampilanmu masih seperti ABG, tapi yang namanya umur kan nggak bisa bohong."

JLEB!

Rasanya kepalaku seperti di hantam oleh sebuah batu. Maksudnya dia bicara seperti itu apa sih? Apa dia sedang ngatain kalau aku ini sudah tua? Aigoo, kalau tidak mengingat saat ini sedang interview, mungkin aku sudah memukul kepala pria di hadapanku ini. Gini-gini aku ini sunbaenya dulu saat di Universitas.

Meskipun berbeda angkatan, dulu kami ini mengambil jurusan yang sama saat di Universitas Sunhwa. Memang sih kami tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Lagian dulu dunia kami itu sangat berbeda. Aku ini cuman cowok kuper yang introvert, sementara Jiho, dia sangat populer.

Selain karena tampangnya yang ganteng, dia juga sering ikutan kompetisi rapper antar club baik resmi maupun tidak. Sejujurnya aku juga termasuk orang yang jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Woo Jiho.

Namun aku hanya bisa menyukainya dari jauh saja. Lagian Jiho itu normal. Seingatku dulu ia pacaran dengan Seolhyun, cewek cantik dengan body bohai. Jangankan aku, cewek-cewek yang menyukai Jiho pun semuanya jadi pada minder karena kalah saing dengan Seolhyun.

Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku hanya mengangganya sebagai cinta monyet saja. Semenjak lulus dari Universitas Sunhwa aku memang tak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya sama sekali. Tapi siapa sangka kalau sekarang kami bertemu lagi dengan situasi yang sedikit canggung. Tentu saja hanya aku yang merasa canggung. Aku rasa Jiho tidak mengingat kalau aku adalah sunbaenya dulu.

Entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi minder. Jiho sekarang sudah sukses dengan karirnya, sementara aku masih gini-gini saja. Aku merasa jadi kecil di hadapan pria yang berumur 2 tahun lebih muda dariku ini.

"Umurku memang sudah tak muda lagi, tapi aku masih punya kemauan dan tekad untuk menjadi lebih baik. Lagian lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali, kan?" kataku sepolitis mungkin.

Meskipun aku sedang marah, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah melampiaskan amarahnya begitu saja. Aku mencoba untuk tenang karena aku tidak suka masuk ke dalam sebuah konflik.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud ngatain kamu tua." sesal Jiho.

Aku tersenyum miris. "Tak apa Woo Jiho ssi. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu kok." kataku.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Perasaan aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu." Jiho menatapku curiga.

Aku menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini, apa aku harus bilang kalau aku ini sunbaenya dulu di Universitas? Tapi buat apa, toh dia juga tak mengingatku. Kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, kesannya selama ini aku mikirin dia.

Ahh, aku tidak boleh mengatakannya. Jangan pernah. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak mengenalnya saja.

"Kan anda sendiri yang memberitahukan nama anda tadi..." jawabku.

Kulihat mata Jiho menyipit, curiga. "Benarkah? Rasanya aku tak ingat sudah mengenalkan diri padamu," Jiho tampak berpikir keras.

Aku tertawa canggung. "Mungkin anda lupa. Anda mengatakannya saat sedang membaca resume ku tadi." aku berharap ia percaya dan mengganti topik pembicaraan lain.

"Yah, mungkin saja aku lupa." kata Jiho akhirnya. Ia tersenyum. Sumpah itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Aku tahu ini memang agak lebay.

"Baiklah, Lee Taeil ssi. Aku rasa interview kita berakhir sampai di sini. Aku mohon maaf. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, kami tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai bagian dari perusahaan ini. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." ungkap Jiho membuat keputusan final.

Kecewa? Tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Aku rasa menjadi pekerjaan kantoran memang tidak cocok untukku.

"Aku mengerti, Jiho ssi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku." aku bangkit dan berjabat tangan dengan Jiho.

"Aku turut menyesal. Bukannya aku tak mau mempekerjakanmu, tapi kau tahu aku pun tak bisa melanggar kebijakan perusahaan."

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kok. Ini semua murni karena kualifikasiku yang kurang." jawabku.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kata Jiho tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian mencari sesutu di dalam tasnya. "Nah, ini dia!" serunya. Jiho kemudian memberikanku secarik kertas. Ah, maksudku sebuah kartu nama.

Setelah ku lihat ternyata kartu nama itu bukanlah miliknya. Kim Jinhwan adalah nama yang tertera pada kartu tersebut. Aku kemudian menatap Jiho bingung. Dan seakan mengerti dengan kebingunganku, ia pun mulai menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Jinhwan itu temanku. Dia juga sedang melakukan seleksi pegawai di lantai 8. Maksudku, jika kau benar-benar butuh pekerjaan, kau bisa datang menemuinya." ungkap Jiho menjelaskan. Mataku terbelalak kaget. Apa ini? Apa aku masih punya kesempatan?

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Jiho tertawa. "Tentu saja aku serius. Aku tidak tahu apa pekerjaannya cocok denganmu atau tidak, tapi setahuku Jinhwan selalu membuka lowongan untuk fresh gradute non pengalaman. Aku rasa kau bisa mencobanya." kata Jiho.

"Aku akan mencobanya!" kataku bersemangat.

"Katakan saja kalau Woo Jiho yang menyuruhmu datang kesana. Dia pasti mengerti kok. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menjamin 100% kau di terima di sana sekalipun kau mengaku sebagai kenalanku. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka KKN soalnya." Jiho memberiku nasihat.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha semampuku!" Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar atau memeluk Jiho saking senangnya. Woo Jiho. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya padamu.

 **# TBC #**

 _Ini adalah ff Block B atau Taeco pertamaku. Aku lagi seneng aja sama mereka. Dan ku perhatiin juga populasi ff Taeco di ambang kepunahan. Tadinya sih pengen bikin Binhwan, jadi dari pada bingung aku jadiin Binhwan second couple di ff ini. Saran dan kritik selalu terbuka. Tapi kalau cuman mau nyinyir mending jauh-jauh deh._


End file.
